Seir the Ocelot
“The universe has always tended towards chaos. My work merely serves to prevent those who would attempt to reverse this trend from doing so.” -''Seir, on why he kills time manipulators'' Physical Appearance Seir has a grizzled, harrowed appearance due to his time in a dystopian future. He has gray eyes and white fur, accented with black spots. He has two scars, one over his right eye and the other on his left cheek. He is taller than most denizens of Mobius, which along with his cold countenance makes him a quite intimidating presence. He carries his katana on his back and wears his fallen love's dark gray jacket. Quotes “You’re pretty good.” “Life's a dance and there is no such thing as a flawless dance.” “Complications are to life as conflict is to a story. There is no story without a conflict.” "You only understand harmony. Discord is required for contrast." “The veil of opportunity has closed for you.” “Our eyes see the truth in different light.” “Death is always walking forward.” “I have seen the beginning and the end. My purpose is to ensure the middle isn’t rewritten in someone else’s favor.” Bio Seir hails from a distant dystopian future, where society had fallen millennia ago and Mobius had almost completely fallen into savagery. He, along with a small group of comrades, sought to build a prototype time machine from blueprints they had found in an abandoned society in order to restore their timeline and prevent the downfall of society. However, acquiring the resources to build a time machine proved a taxing task; many of Seir’s comrades, including his closest friend, Darin, and love, Vex, perished attempting to salvage the required materials. Seir was driven nigh to madness, pursuing the time machine with a fervor unmatched by any of his friends. His personality quickly devolved into a dark, cold silence unbreachable by any but his friend, Xilia. Through a series of ever-more-perilous missions conducted by Seir and Xilia, the time machine was at last assembled, and Seir chosen to enter the machine first. Upon entering the time machine, Seir found himself stuck within a time loop. Thousands of time periods flashed before him in mere moments. The loop was of such intensity Seir found himself experiencing almost the entirety of Mobius’ history in short, unconnected fragments - most prominently, the deaths of his friends, many times over. Upon exiting the time loop into the present, Seir found himself with mind shattered, but with more power than ever before at his disposal. Distraught by the loss of his final friend, Seir took on a new mission - not to rectify his future, but to destroy any possibility of changing time. He cast away his old name, taking up a new title, Godkiller, and since then searches for those few individuals who possess the power to change time. Personality Seir, put simply, is mad. He is cold, calculating, and unstoppable once he has decided on a task. The only signs of his insanity come through his insatiable bloodlust for those with an affinity to manipulating time. He takes allies only against the most insurmountable of foes; upon achieving his goal, he casts all aside. He has no regard for his own life; his only purpose comes from the taking of others’. Powers Upon being affected by time manipulation, Seir goes back in time an amount equal to the length of time manipulated. Such an act removes his inhibitions, increasing his strength and power proportional to the amount of time rewound. His inhibitions are powered by time moving forward, and thus his increased power fades after a short amount of time. Seir wields a katana as his weapon of choice, and has shown to be very proficient even without his inhibitions removed. Seir is also an excellent strategist, and is adept at reading situations and reacting effectively. His experience in combat allows him to defeat many stronger foes even without any extra abilities.